Raven? Czy to ty?
by Florka
Summary: Raven postać znana i uwielbiana aż do przesady. Czasem jednak fani w jej uwielbieniu o czymś zapominają...
1. Chapter 1

. Chcę wam przedstawić jeden z najczęstszych błędów popełnianych w amatorskich opowieściach o tytanach. Mianowicie postać Raven. Chyba każdy orientuje się kim ona jest i jak w miarę powinna się zachowywać. Cóż...czytając niektóre „dzieła" mam co do tego wątpliwości, szczególnie gdy pojawia się **ON** (czyli nowy Tytan)

Józek był typowym trampem. Opuścił rodzinę, był ścigany przez prawo w 20 stanach ,a także przez władze kilku planet galaktyki. Poza tym był ucieleśnieniem dobroci i niewinności. Czyli- ofiara systemu chciało by się rzec. Miał długie uszy, srebrne oczy i zielono-fioletowe włosy. Czyli nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym w Jump City do którego właśnie zawędrował. Nonszalanckim gestem poprawił swoją szkarłatną pelerynę, z którą od dawna się nie rozstawał i poprawił magiczne runy błyszczące na jego spodniach. Nie uśmiechał się nigdy. Wolał roztaczać wokół siebie przesyconą grozą aurę. Imię mogło by wskazywać że jest Polakiem, ale on sam nie był tego zbyt pewny. Władał równie dobrze polskim jak i niemieckim, angielskim, hiszpańskim, włoskim i chińskim. Dziwnym trafem nie pamiętał swojego dzieciństwa. Nigdy się jednak nad tym nie zastanawiał. W swoich podróżach odkrył już 67 przepowiedni mówiących o nim i jego roli w ratowaniu wszechświata i trochę napawało go strachem, że mógłby poznać nowe przesycone dramatyzmem proroctwa gdyby zaczął grzebać w swojej przeszłości. Żył więc teraźniejszością próbując odnaleźć swoje miejsce na świecie.

W chwili obecnej przechadzał się po mieście nie mając nic lepszego do roboty. Nie pracował, bo i po co? Miał 4 ogromne wille w tym jedną w Stanach Zjednoczonych, dwie w Europie i jedną w Azji. Pieniędzy miał w bród chociaż nigdy nie skalał się normalną pracą. Owszem polował na smoki, wampiry, gobliny, orki i złych ludzi, no ewentualnie w dzieciństwie roznosił gazety...a może to były ulotki? Nie pamiętał dokładnie.

-Ratunku!- z jakże pasjonujących przemyśleń wyrwał go kobiecy okrzyk. Rozejrzał się czujnie i zobaczył biegnącego drogą złodziejaszka z damską torebką. Chcąc zmazać przynajmniej część przypisanych sobie win telekinetycznie podniósł złodzieja do góry i przywlekł do siebie.

-Oddaj to. Ta rzecz nie należy do ciebie- odezwał się głębokim, na wskroś przejmującym głosem świdrując przeciwnika wzrokiem

-Ależ oczywiście. Zachowałem się nieodpowiedzialnie i niegodnie. Natychmiast zwrócę nie swoją własność prawowitej właścicielce- gorliwie zapewnił złapany na gorącym uczynku chłopak, który pod wpływem spojrzenia bohatera przeszedł właśnie przemianę duchową i przysiągł w duchu, że wstąpi do klasztoru i resztę życia spędzi modląc się o zmazanie winy. Jak on mógł popełnić tak karygodny czyn? Józef jak gdyby nigdy nic opuścił zalewającego się szczerymi łzami amatora damskich torebek i próbował się oddalić tajemniczo, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Jego super czuły zmysł słuchu wyczuł, ze ktoś zbliża się w jego stronę. Niezawodna intuicja mówiła mu, ze ten ktoś obserwował całą sytuację.

-Nieźle sobie poradziłeś- usłyszał czyjś głos. Odwrócił się bez pośpiechu.

-Wiem- odparł melancholijnie z ciekawością patrząc na chłopaka ubranego w jaskrawy, obcisły kostium. Oprócz niego odnotował zielonego kurdupla, rudowłosą dziewczynę. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, ze była kosmitką, pół człowieka- pół robota i...ją... Najpiękniejszą dziewczynę jaką w życiu widział. Chociaż może to dlatego, że kaptur zasłaniał jej twarz?

-Kim jesteś?- z ciekawością zapytał ów zielony

-Nie pamiętam swojej przeszłości- odparł smętnie- ale mówią mi Incredible Shadow Invisible Telephaty Man- dokonał prezentacji

-A jak to będzie w skrócie?- zapytała dziewczyna w kapturze

-Józek- chłopak wzruszył lekko ramionami obrzucając autorkę pytania głębokim niczym wiejska studnia spojrzeniem.. Niezawodna jak zwykle intuicja powiedziała mu, że spodobał się dziewczynie.

-Wiesz...tak dobrze poradziłeś sobie z tym zwykłym ulicznym złodziejem, chciałbyś się do ans przyłączyć?- zapytał jaskrawo ubrany dzieciak wyglądający na przywódcę reszty.

-Jasne- zgodził się natychmiast- ale może chociaż się przedstawicie?

-Jestem Robin- odrzekł rozmówca- dalej Beast-boy- wskazał dłonią na zielonego- Cyborg- ciemnoskóry kiwnął mu przyjacielsko głową- Starfire- kosmitka uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie- No i Raven- zakończył prezentacje lider, a dziewczyna podała Józefowi dłoń. Ucałował ją szarmancko co sprawiło, ze dziewczyna zachichotała nerwowo. Nie zabrała jednak ręki.

-Wspaniale, że zamieszkasz z nami- obdarzyła chłopaka promiennym uśmiechem zdejmując kaptur

-Też się cieszę- odpowiedział ujmując ją pod ramię co sprawiło, ze na policzkach Raven wykwitł rumieniec.

-Ruszajmy do wieży! -krzyknęła Star uszczęśliwiona poznaniem nowego przyjaciela

W Wieży Józek był obiektem powszechnego zainteresowania. Usiadł ciężko w fotelu, a Tytani natychmiast go usiedli dookoła niego

-Powiedz...co potrafisz?- z ciekawością zapytał Bb

-Och nic ciekawego- machnął ręką chłopak- umiem jedynie latać, znam czarną i białą magię od podszewki, jestem niebywale silny, umiem robić się niewidzialny i parzę świetną kawę. Mam też bardzo czułe zmysły i niezawodną intuicję. Naprawdę nie ma o czym rozmawiać- zakończył prezentację.

-Masz jakieś wady?- wpatrzona w niego jak w obrazek Raven westchnęła cicho

-Ależ naturalnie, mam straszne łaskotki i alergię na aligatory. Ale to tylko niektóre z moich słabości. Reszty wolałbym nie zdradzać.

-A chcesz zobaczyć mój pokój?- odezwała się niespodziewanie Raven na o reszta Tytanów prawie zeszła na zawał

-Czemu nie- odparł Józef i podążył mając u boku rozgadaną dziewczynę.


	2. Chapter 2

Minęło kilka dni od przybycia Józka do Wieży Tytanów. Wszyscy zachodzili w głowę jak mogli do tej pory funkcjonować bez niego? Naprawił Cyborgowi samochód, nauczył Robina nowych sztuk walki, dawał Starfire lekcje śpiewu w przerwach między rozmowami o kulturze jej rodzinnej planety, uczył Beast-boya jak poderwać dziewczyny i pomagał Raven kontrolować jej moc bez tak długich i częstych medytacji.

-Jóóóóóóóózeeeeek! –z głębokiego snu wyrwał go okrzyk Bb, który wtargnął mu do pokoju

-Taaak?- mruknął już całkowicie rozbudzony i jak zwykle czujny- czekaj! Nie mów- uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego Niezawodna Intuicja znowu dała o sobie znać- Gratuluję randki, ale zaraz- Intuicja niczym prawdziwa kobieta, nigdy nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć- zapomniałeś już o dziewczynie, z którą dawniej byłeś?

-Skąd ty to wiesz?- zdziwił się zielony posmutniawszy. Józef już otwierał usta by mu odpowiedzieć, ale do pokoju wpadła rozanielona Raven, ubrana, o dziwo, w krótką granatową sukienkę i buty na wysokim obcasie. Miała też wpiętą we włosy spinkę w kształcie kwiatka i lekki makijaż na twarzy.

-Józek...- zacięła się uparcie patrząc w podłogę podczas gdy Beast-boy przecierał oczy w olbrzymim zdumieniu. Biedny zielonoskóry nie mając pojęcia czy zaszkodziła mu zbyt duża ilość tofu na wczorajszą kolację, czy może w końcu zwariował chyłkiem wycofał się i po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia.

-Tak? - zachęcił ją z uśmiechem lustrując ją spojrzeniem, przed którym nic nie mogło się skryć. Zawstydzona dziewczyna czując na sobie jego wzrok miała wrażenie, że wwierca się on w jej duszę niczym wiertarka udarowa w ścianę.

-Czy miałbyś może ochotę wybrać się ze mną na przechadzkę?- wypaliła na jedynym oddechu

-Ależ z przyjemnością- odparł nieco roztargniony- daj mi kilka minut, dobrze?- Raven skinąwszy głową opuściła jego pokój. Chłopak rozejrzał się po swoim królestwie. W porównaniu z jego willami standard był tu nader skromny ,a jedzenie paskudne, w dodatku, o zgrozo! Musiał je sobie sam przyrządzać! Całkiem poważnie myślał o sprowadzeniu tu jednej ze swoich kucharek, po co miały się marnować w pustych domach? Ktoś kto by utrzymywał wieżę w czystości tez by się przydał...Super bohaterowie nie zniżali się do sprzątania. Krytycznym wzrokiem omiótł swój nowy apartament ,w którym wszystko z wyjątkiem opasłych, oprawionych w skórę woluminów o najróżniejszych barwach, było czarne. Czarne łóżko, czarna pościel, czarne meble, czarny sufit, czarne ściany, ba! Nawet łazienka i toaleta przylegające do jego pokoju były czarne. Przypomniawszy sobie o czekającej za drzwiami Raven przebrał się w odświętną pelerynę ,a spodnie z runami zmienił na zwykłe dżinsy jednakże nie rezygnując z wysadzanymi runami bransolet. Stając przed lustrem przygładził włosy i z przyzwyczajenia zamachał uszami. Po tym zabiegu opuścił swoje królestwo i łapiąc Raven pod rękę opuścił wieżę.

-...i tak pokonałam swojego ojca-z wypiekami na twarzy zakończyła mrożącą krew w żyłach opowieść granatowowłosa. Nie chciała zapewne by wziął ją za bezbronną dziewczynkę, którą trzeba ratować z opresji.

-Jesteś niesamowita- obdarzył ją uśmiechem, który normalny człowiek mógłby uzyskać jedynie przy pomocy żyletki. Ale Józek nie był normalny, miał nawet całkiem uzasadnione wątpliwości co do tego, że jest człowiekiem. Nagle jego Niezawodna choć czasem upierdliwa Intuicja znów się odezwała. Tym razem powiedziała mu tylko jedno, jedyne słowo, na które zareagował natychmiast, choć tyle razy obiecywał sobie zachowywać w takich momentach zimną krew.

-Uważaj- syknął tylko obrzucając swoją towarzyszkę troskliwym spojrzeniem. Ledwo przebrzmiały te słowa na drodze całkowicie z nikąd pojawił się osobnik łudząco podobny do Józka, z jedną zasadniczą różnicą. Ów osobnik łysiał.

-Nareszcie się spotykamy Józefie- powiedział głosem dla którego najtrafniejszym określeniem mógł być tylko gramofon zdecydowanie mający lata swojej świetności daleko za sobą.

-Zenek...-wychrypiał Józek Jego głos dla odmiany przypominał głos rozwścieczonego, starego koguta.

-O co tu chodzi?- spytała zdezorientowana Raven

-Milcz kobieto- Zenon podniósł do góry rękę i machając uszami rozprowadził gaz, który wniknął w dziewczynę zanim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek robić. Rae zemdlała.

-Zenek jak mogłeś!- wrzasnął rozgoryczony Tytan.

-A co ci mówi twoja Niezawodna Intuicja?- zakpił, a jego bliźniaczy brat wsłuchał się w głos swojej przewodniczki. Tym razem dowiedział się od niej ,że jest kompletnym kretynem, który uratuje swoją skórę jedynie uciekając.

-Teraz w końcu się zemszczę za te klocki Lego, które mi ukradłeś jak byliśmy dziećmi- warknął Zenon uśmiechając się paskudnie pokazując swoje niekompletne uzębienie.- Aligatos!- wrzasnął, a w kłębach różowo- zielono-żółtego dymu pojawił się mały aligatorek.

-Hahaha...myślisz ze taki malec mi zaszkodzi?- zadrwił pewny siebie Józef otwierając usta chcąc wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Nie zdążył. Aligatorek skoczył mu na twarz. Józek zaczął kichać, prychać, kaszleć i stepować. Tak, stepować... Zawsze tak reagował na widok tych gadów.

-Wiesz...myślę że tak- Zenon podniósł Raven niczym worek kartofli i zniknął pozostawiając stepującego brata.

-Gdzie ja jestem- szepnęła Raven czując się jak przeciętny Smith cierpiący na syndrom Dnia Poprzedniego. Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie i uznała, ze to musi być piekło. Ściany i sufit pomalowane były na jaskrawy róż przyozdobiony żarówiasto czerwonymi serduszkami. W dodatku całą jedną ścianę zajmował telewizor plazmowy nastawiony na Teletubisie. Skupiła się chcąc użyć swojej mocy, z przerażeniem odkryła, że coś blokuje jej przepływ.

-Wyłączcie to!- zaczęła wrzeszczeć jak opętana rzucając się tak jak tylko pozwalały jej więzy

Odpowiedział jej zimny śmiech. – Teraz wyśpiewasz mi wszystko łącznie ze słabościami twoich kumpli i kodem dostępu do Wieży- zmaterializował się przy niej Zenon

-Nigdy-syknęła- nie zrobię tego

-Zobaczymy- Zenek ze stoickim spokojem pogłośnił telewizor i wyszedł- Wrócę za kilka godzin- powiedział tak pogodnie jak mógł tylko powiedzieć ktoś cierpiący na zaburzenia psychiki.

Tymczasem u biednego Józka nadal nie chciały ustąpić objawy alergii ,a aligator zadomowił się na jego twarzy nie mając zamiaru go opuścić tym samym skutecznie uniemożliwiając poinformowanie o zdarzeniu Tytanów.


	3. Chapter 3

**Podziękowania:** Pragnę serdecznie podziękować mojej kochanej siostrzyczce (grunt to umieć się podlizać :D) pannie E., która całkowicie nieświadomie stała się główną przyczyną powstania tej części opowiadania.

( siostro! Nie bij!)

-Muszę...to...z...siebie...zdjąć...-wysapał biedny Józek będący na skraju wyczerpania. Jeszcze nigdy tak długo nie stepował. Kątem oka dostrzegł, ze tłum ludzi zebrany wokół niego, zamiast mu pomóc, śmiał się, klaskał i rzucał pieniądze w podzięce za widowisko. –Będzie przynajmniej czym zapłacić za telefon- szepnęła mu Niezawodna Intuicja

-Zrób coś- odpowiedział rozzłoszczony- jeszcze mnie stać na opłatę rachunku

-Pieniędzy nigdy nie za wiele. Czemu ja mam coś zrobić? Ty tu jesteś Supermanem nie ja- odszepnęła z wyraźną satysfakcją- Trzeba było mnie słuchać

-Ale ja muszę pomóc Raven!- przybrał błagalny ton

-A ja muszę zrobić manicure – Intuicja była nieubłagana

-Przecież ty jesteś tylko moim przeczuciem i nic więcej- zdziwił się

-Przeczucie też człowiek. Wolność dla Intuicji! Intuicje wszystkich ludzi łączcie się!

-Nie teraz- jęknął czując ze zaraz odpadną mu nogi. W tej chwili poczuł, ze aligatorek na jego twarzy znika. Po kilku sekundach był wolny. –Niech żyje wolność! -wrzasnął zwycięsko, siadając na ziemi.

-Kretyn- pełen melancholii i pogardy dla świata głos sprawił, że aż podskoczył do góry. Znał ten głos... Znał jego właścicielkę... Ale ona przecież... Ona...

-Petrol- girl?- szepnął z niedowierzaniem, podnosząc wzrok

-Nazywam się Ewa Stanisława, nie Petrol-girl!- biedny bohater poczuł uderzenie końskiego ogona w okolicach swych żeber.

-Co oni ci zrobili?- szepnął wstając.

-Hahahahahahahahahaha- gdyby Józef mógł zobaczyć teraz swoją Intuicję zapewne tarzała by się ona ze śmiechu - nie mogę...co za dziwoląg...hahahahaha... Ziutek! Ona wygląda gorzej od ciebie, a to spory wyczyn...hahahahahahaha...

-Pozbędę się ciebie- ostrzegł ją telepatycznie

-Nie możesz...hahahaha...my jesteśmy zawsze razem...hahahaha...litości...hahahahaha...jak kuchenka z gazem...hahahaha...- powodem rozbawienia Intuicji była wybawicielka Józefa. Faktycznie mulatka z białymi kolistymi plamami idącymi od policzków w dół, żółtych spiczastych, długich uszach, różowo-czerwonych oczach, o górnej wardze nienaturalnie czerwonej, a dolnej granatowo-czarnej, z końskim ogonem i czarno-fioletowymi nietoperzymi skrzydłami, granatowo-zielonymi włosami zaplecionymi w dwa warkocze, ubrana w niebieską bluzkę z żółtą obwolutą, z szerokim zielonym pasem wokół talii, obcisłymi spodniami w pomarańczowo- fioletowe pasy i dwóch różnych butach ,w których prawy był czarnym trampkiem, a lewy szarym kozakiem, wyglądała co najmniej śmiesznie.

-Nic szczególnego- uśmiechnęła się krzywo Stanisława pokazując swoje jasnobrązowe zęby.

-Myślałem, że ty...

-Że nie żyje?

-Ej! To ja tu jestem niezawodną Intuicją!- wtrąciła się jak zwykle niezadowolona część Józka

-Cicho bądź- skarcił ją w myślach- Tak...ja...wróciłbym po ciebie... Nie wiedziałem że ta fabryka czekolady to zasadzka międzygalaktycznych łowców skór, którzy porywają ofiary, wywożą je do Polski i sprzedają szpitalom, które z kolei uśmiercają je i odsprzedają zakładom pogrzebowym! Uwierz mi!

-Mężczyźni...wy nigdy nic nie wiecie, a my za to cierpimy! Szybko znalazłeś sobie pocieszycielkę... Córkę demona kategorii Y. W dodatku jak ostatni frajer dałeś ja sobie zabrać...

-Uratuję ją- rzekł z niespotykaną mocą

-Ty?- parsknęła śmiechem. Józef nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnął komunikator

-Robin? Raven została porwana. Nie, nie musicie się fatygować ja to załatwię

To dooobrze- ziewnął Robin- to ja wracam spać...znaczy opracowywać nowe techniki walki

-Jasne, miłej pracy- uśmiechnął się pod nosem

_-Kretynem jesteś, jasna rzecz i misję tę zepsujesz.  
Zamek ten ma wszak w sobie coś od czego się frasujesz.  
Bo w środku z magii twojej nic i grozy wzrost odczujesz.  
A gdy napotkasz Topór Cieni, to krwi swej posmakujesz.  
Frasujesz, odczujesz, zepsujesz.  
Oooooch!- _wyśpiewywała Intuicja, pełna, jak widać, wiary w umiejętności bojowe

Incredible Shadow Invisible Telephaty Mana.

-Ona ma rację- koński ogon Petrol-girl raz po raz uderzał o asfaltową parkową alejkę. – Powinieneś jej słuchać

-A skąd ty wiesz co ona bredzi?- zdziwił się

-Długa historia- wykrzywiła usta w parodii uśmiechu- i na pewno nie będę jej opowiadać facetowi!- wskazała na plakietkę z napisem „Jestem feministką bo tata w dzieciństwie zmuszał mnie do noszenia różowego swetra z pomarańczowymi pomponikami "

-Bez obrazy Pe...Stasiu, ale teraz wyglądasz gorzej niż wtedy.

-Ale wtedy jeszcze miałam gust!- wzniosła oczy ku niebu w geście rozpaczy

-Pomogę ci jak tylko będę mógł- obiecał. Stasia jak większość feministek zapomniała o swoich przekonaniach gdy zainteresował się nią w pozytywnym sensie jakiś mężczyzna.

-Dobrze- uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością

-No wiec?

-Może opowiem ci o tym w drodze do siedziby twojego brata? Chyba przyda ci się pomoc w jego okropnym zamczysku?

-Działam w pojedynkę- oświadczył

-To dlaczego dołączyłeś do Młodych Tytanów?- spojrzała mu w oczy

-A skąd ty to wiesz?- znowu się zdziwił.

-Boli, prawda? Nawet własna Intuicja w ciebie nie wierzy i nie ma zamiaru cię o tym poinformować... Jak myślisz, gdzie ją zabrał?

-Ja...-zaciął się

-Ja wiem, ja wiem! Jest w wymiarze J23!- Intuicja nie umiała być cicho.

-W wymiarze J23, ściślej mówiąc w jego zamczysku- odpowiedział pogodnie Józef, pewny swoich umiejętności.

-Raczej zamku Małych Kucyków- poprawiła go majestatycznie zamiatając ogonem alejkę- Jak tam twoja teleportacja między wymiarami?

-W doskonałej formie- uśmiechnął się chwytając ją za ramię

-Józkowi gratulujemy optymizmu-skomentowała zajście Intuicja

-Napijesz się jeszcze herbaty?- Zenon posłał Raven uwodzicielskie spojrzenie

-Z miłą chęcią- uśmiechnęła się radośnie, rozsiadając się wygodnie w miękkim fotelu. Zenek był tak podobny do Józka...jak mogła go nie polubić? Siedziała więc w jego salonie, zaśmiewając się do łez z jego dowcipów, całkowicie zapominając, że jest tylko przynętą mającą zwabić Ziutka w pułapkę.

-słuchaj- w końcu tknęło ją złe przeczucie- czy ty naprawdę chcesz się tylko pogodzić z bratem, byście znowu mogli stać się rodziną?

-Ależ oczywiście- zapewnił ją gorąco i szczerze niczym polski polityk w czasie kampanii wyborczej

-To dobrze- uśmiechnęła się uspokojona- szczęśliwa rodzina to podstawa normalnego życia- wygłosiła mentorskim tonem- udowodnione na moim przykładzie- zaznaczyła

Zenon uśmiechał się tylko już rozmyślając jak to każe bratu wybudować dla siebie najwspanialszą twierdzę z klocków Lego jaką widział świat!

Józefowi udało się bezproblemowo przenieść do innego wymiaru. Pełen sił chciał od razu wyruszyć do zamku. Intuicja jednak odradzała mu to ,a gdy jej nie słuchał zawsze marnie kończył.

-Czas odpocząć- zarządził i uderzył z impetem dłonią w swój nos. Gdy tylko to się stało obok nich zmaterializował się najprawdziwszy obóz. Były dwa luksusowe namioty, nawet płonące ognisko.. Innymi słowy full serwis.

-A teraz słucham- powiedział siadając przy ognisku w miękkim komfortowym, skórzanym fotelu, który również pojawił się przy ogniu. Staszka zajęła drugi z foteli.

-To miedzyintuicyjny spisek mający na celu nadaniu im statusu pełnoprawnego obywatela. Przekazują sobie między sobą wszystkie interesujące informacje, wiedząc, że mogą być wykorzystane przeciwko im właścicielom i będą to robić tak długo dopóki nie zostaną spełnione ich żądania. Nawet ponadawały sobie imiona, naprawdę nic o tym nie wiesz? Twoja Intuicja to od dość dawna Samantha- popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem- Staczasz się Ziutek... Kiedyś byłeś najlepiej poinformowaną istotą w Galaktyce. Wiedziałeś wszystko, byłeś wścibski, ciekawski i pchałeś się tam gdzie cię nie chcą.

-I teraz władze 20 stanów szukają mnie listem gończym „Ustrzel jeżeli zobaczysz" –dopowiedział z nutą jakiejś sadystycznej satysfakcji. Czuł się zły, mroczny, odrażający jak wtedy gdy ukradł bratu klocki i napawało go to dumą. Nie, nie był szalony. Chciał tylko być MROCZNY i chyba mu się to udawało. Czuł się jak Jekyll i Hyde. Nie, to nie było dobre porównanie. Czuł się raczej jak niegrzeczne dziecko o fizjonomii aniołka.

-Dlaczego tak wyglądasz?- spytał spokojnie

-Och, to nic takiego przyzwyczaiłam się. W tej fabryce... Ten kocioł z czekoladą, do którego wpadłam... To była genetycznie zmodyfikowana czekolada... To przez nią tak wyglądam, ale gorsze jest to, że... Teraz nie mam gustu! -wybuchła płaczem

A kilka kilometrów dalej Raven i Zenek urządzali sobie właśnie teatrzyk pacynek...

Autorka nie dostała ani grosza za kryptoreklamę


	4. Chapter 4

**Notka odautorska: pragnę zaznaczyć, ze za kryptoreklamę gry Bard Tale ponownie nie dostałam ani grosza i robię to tylko z „dobroci serca"**

Wymiar J23. Raj dla złoczyńców, szaleńców i nieszkodliwych kretynów. Tam wszystko co czarne było zielone, a co zielone było białe w niebieską kratkę. Innymi słowy wszystko było tak pokręcone, dziwne i nienormalne, ze tylko wybitnie pomylony umysł mógł się w tym wszystkim połapać. Pewnie dlatego Raven czuła się tam jak w Edenie.

-Pokonam cię zły Panie Rękawiczka- krzyknęła piskliwie, imitując głos Dobrej Pani Skarpetki.

-Nigdy! Za króla Rękawiczkolandii! –krzyknął tubalnie Zenon przygniatając dłonią uzbrojoną w kraciastą rękawice kuchenną dłoń Raven w różowej skarpetce z koronką.

-Za Zjednoczone Cesarstwo Skarpet i Guzików! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! –Rae najwidoczniej za bardzo wczuła się w rolę. Zenon spowity czarną energią walnął o ścianę

-Wygrałam!- podskoczyła z radości Raven- wygrałam!- zaczęła tańczyć hula.

Tymczasem Józek zajęty był pocieszaniem Stasi

-Nie płacz, wyglądasz teraz bardzo ładnie, uwierz mi. Ja nigdy nie kłamię- powiedział cicho wypowiadając aż dwa kłamstwa w jednym zdaniu.

-W dodatku nigdy nie miałaś gustu- podszepnęła usłużna Intuicja

-Powtórzę jej to- odszepnęła Intuicja Staszki

-Stefan! -ucieszyła się Samantha- Kopę lat!

-No ba! Co tam u ciebie młoda?

-Słyszałeś że ci dwoje chcą ratować Raven?- roześmiała się Sam

-No ba! Zaśpiewamy im dla otuchy?- zachichotał Stefan

-Jasne!

-Nie śmiejcie się!- wtrącił się Józef, jako, że dzięki spiskowi Intuicji doskonale słyszał również Stefana- Dwudziesta czwarta przepowiednia mówi, że uratuję świat od złego Zenona!

-Powiedzieć mu?- szepnął konfidencjonalnie Stefan

-Ja to zrobię- zachichotała Samantha-

_Och, to pech jest tobą być  
Przepowiednia to jest zwykły pic  
Wpadniesz niczym w kompot śliwka  
Na dodatek robaczywka  
Och, to pech jest tobą być_

_-_Wszyscy oprócz Józka zaczęli się śmiać. Nawet Staszka rżała niczym koń, co w jej wykonaniu oznaczało śmiech.

-Ruszajmy-naburmuszył się Ziutek idąc szybko przed siebie.

Po paru godzinach marszu Stanisława wydała z siebie przenikliwy pisk, który oznaczał wrzask radości.

-Coral!- ucieszyła się na widok białego tygrysa z mnóstwem koralików zawieszonych na szyi i czarnej apaszce na przedniej łapie- To mój przyjaciel. Jest pacyfistą i wegetarianinem.

-Tygrys?- niedowierzał Józef

-Czy to, ze jest tygrysem musi oznaczać, ze jest mordercą! -zaatakowała Petrol- girl

-Yyy...tak...-odpowiedział nieco zakłopotany Józek

-Przełam stereotypy!- była tak zajęta bronieniem Corala, ze uderzyła głową o mur, który pojawił się przed nią.

-No i proszę jesteśmy na miejscu-uśmiechnął się zadowolony Józek i próbował rozpocząć wspinaczkę. Tajemnicza siła odepchnęła go od muru , na którym zaczęły pojawiać się napisy

„_Ty nędzna szumowino! Nie dotykaj swoimi brudnymi, plugawymi łapami moich kamieni! Nie wiesz do czego służą drzwi! Jeśli nazywasz się Józef, wynoś się stąd! Do końca życia nie oczyszczę kamieni przez ciebie! Wracaj skąd przybyłeś! To ostatnie ostrzeżenie"_

-Wygadana bestia- zauważyła bystro Staszka

-Co teraz?- Józef nagle zwątpił w powodzenie misji

-Mogę wykorzystać swoją moc przyzywania demonów, on by na pewno znalazł sposób na ominięcie zabezpieczeń.- mruknęła Stanisława

-Więc?- ponaglił ją długouchy

-Na moce sorbetu czekoladowego i lodów bananowych! Na piekielne moce szpinaku! Wzywam cię o Najpotężniejszy Demonie! Przybądź na me wezwanie! – niebo rozwarło się przybierając odcień ognistej czerwieni, w kłębach dymu pojawił się około 70 cm czerwony demonek z kopytami zamiast stóp, różkami, 8 parami oczu i widelcem w dłoni.

-Mów czego żądasz- rozkazał knypek

-To ma być Najpotężniejszy? -zdumiał się Józef podczas gdy Intuicja wydawała z siebie dźwięki mogące sugerować, ze umiera w straszliwych męczarniach ,a w rzeczywistości po prostu konała ze śmiechu .

-Szybko ! Nie mam czasu!- zdenerwował się malec- Ojciec ogląda „Modę na sukces", nie miał czasu przybyć więc wysłał mnie.

-Pomóż nam obejść zabezpieczenia- wskazała na mur

-Ech...inteligenci- westchnął demon- tam macie drzwi- wskazał na dębowe, otwarte na całą szerokość wrota- może z nich skorzystacie? A teraz przepraszam- znikł roznosząc smród siarki.

Józef, Staszka i Coral wbiegli do środka.

-Zenek!- ryknął Ziutek stając w progu salonu

-Ziutek!- krzyknął inteligentnie Zenon – nadszedł czas zemsty!


	5. Chapter 5

Józef i Zenon mierzyli się wzrokiem- to znaczy Józef mierzył, Zenon zaniedbany w dzieciństwie miał zeza rozbieżnego, więc mierzył Corala i Stanisławę. Stanisława mierzyła Raven, Raven będąca pod zgubnym wpływem oglądanych tak niedawno teletubbisiów bawiła się lalką Barbie, znalezioną w kącie pokoju, a Coral pisał płomienne przemówienie o miłości, dobroci i potrzebie ogólnego pokoju na świecie. Stasia zerknęła na niego z dumą. Pomyśleć, że kiedyś mieszkał na drzewie wychowywany przez parę wiewiórek, a teraz proszę nauczył się nawet czytać i pisać skrobiąc śmiesznie pazurem.

-Stawaj do walki!- ryknął Ziutek, a Intuicja zaczęła pospiesznie układać słowa pożegnania

-Byłeś bęcwałem Józiu, kretynem, pechowym altruistą, przeżyliśmy razem piętnaście twoich zmartwychwstań,. podróże międzyczasowe, połknięcie przez wieloryba, atak zmutowanych koników polnych, pożeranie przez kobietę- modliszkę, podróże międzymaciczne w twoim życiu płodowym, poznanie twojej siostry bliźniaczki- pingwinicy, hibernacje pod lodem przy kole podbiegunowym, ale teraz błagam cię! Błagam! Nie wybieraj ślimaka z większą skorupką!- wrzasnęła domyślając się, co jest w metalowym pudle niesionym przez Zenka.

-Wybieraj broń- zły brat podsunął mu przed nos skrzyneczkę, w której były dwa ślimaki. Ziutek majac w pamięci słowa Intuicji wybrał tego mniejszego, rozgorzała walka

-Dalej Mietek! Dasz radę!-pokrzykiwał Józef na swojego ślimaka, który pełznął leniwie

-Naprzód Zdzichu! Cały świat na ciebie patrzy!- ślimaka widocznie to podbudowało, bowiem zaczął poruszać się o 0,0001sekundy szybciej.

Zostawmy narazie to jakże pasjonujace widowisko i zobaczmy, co robi reszta bohaterów.

W oczach Stanisławy płonęły ogniki szaleństwa. -Zginiesz pseudopiekielna istoto!-wrzasnęła Raven w twraz, wyciągając przed siebie palca. Rozgorzała walka na kciuki. Coral nadal pisał, sprawdzając w słowniku ortograficznym czy pisownia jest poprawna.

W Wieży Tytanów trwała zabawa. -Raveeen niee żyyyjeeee,peeewnieeee juuż gniijeee- śpiewał szczęśliwy Beast-boy. Confetti, baloniki, transparenty : "Zero Raven!", "Niech żyje martwa szaroskóra!" pomagały domyślać się, że pogrążeni w smutku i żalu Tytani, przekonani o śmierci najdroższej przyjaciółki, zrobili sobie pełen powagi wieczór wspomnień

Tymczasem ślimak Zenona podpełz do przeciwnika, z którego skorupy wysunął się duży młotek rozsmarowując przeciwnika.

-Jeszcze tu wrócę- zapowiedział złowieszczo przegrany i zniknął w oparach żółtego dymu, który śmierdział zginiłymi jajkami

-Victory!- napuszył się Józef

-Ałłłłłłł!- ryknęła Stanisława, gdy Raven odgryzła jej palca.

-Fefasham- wymamrotała ta ostatnia z pełnymi ustami. Widząc pytające spojrzenie rywalki przełknęła to co miała w tej chwili w ustach- Przepraszam - powtórzyła. Stanisława patrząc na kanibalski wyczyn dziewczyny zaniosła się tak potężnym płaczem, że po paru minutach zamieniła się w obornik.

-Stanisłaaawaaa!-ryknął Józef padając na kolana i zanosząc się łzami

-Idziemy na lody?- zaproponowała Raven

-Jasne!- ożywił się ntaychmiast i obejmując dziewczynę odszedł razem z nią w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

Coral widząc co stało się ze Staszką zapomniał o swoich pacyfistycznych zapędach. Wypił gnojówkę z żądzą mordu. Stanisława niczym fenik z popiołów odrodziła się z gnojówki w ciele tygrysa.

Nastał ranek. Józef i Raven weszli do Wiezy. Wprawny obserwator zauwazyłby źdźbła słomy w jej włosach i pomięty strój, ale Tytani byli zbyt zajęci panicznym sprzątaniem po "wieczorku wspomnień" by cokolwiek zauważyć.

-Raaveen? Tyy żyyjesz? jakże się cieszę- oznajmił Beast-boy w duchu przyrzekający sobie conajmniej roczną żałobę

-Też sie cieszę przyjaciele!- wyściskała wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna.

Minęło trochę czasu tygrysica- Stanisława siedziała w mrocznym i ponurym zamczyksu rodem z Frankensteina i rozmawiała z ubranym w różową szatę maga Zenonem. Opracowywali plan zemsty

-A potem każemy mu kupić nam po czekoladize!- emocjonował sie ten ostatni

-Tylko nie czekoladę!-zaoponowała Staszka- lepiej miętowe dropsy

-Mogą być,a co zrobimy z Raven?- Zenon lubiał mieć pełny obraz sytuacji

-Zlożymy ją w ofierze dolarowi! -zaśmiała się tygrysica

-Kolejna ofiara konsumpcyjnego stylu życia- pokiwał głową mag- Jest jeszcze jeden problem- zauważył bystro

-Jaki?-spytałą głpkowato

-Intuicja. ta mała, wredna istota od zawsze psuła mi życie! Musimy się jej pozbyć!- uderzyl pięścią w stół, co zaowocowało złamaniem ręki w dwudziestu miejscach

-Spookojnie- zastopowała go widząc jak wywija koziołki i kręci bączki na głowie z bólu. -Ja się nią zajmę. też mam Niezawodną Intuicję...

-Ja się nie zgadzam! j ją lubię!- zaoponował Stefan, czyli Intuicja Stanisławy

-Oj, bo powiem jej, ż epodkochujesz się w Britney Spears- szantaż od wieków był doskonałą metodą na osiagnięcie posłuchu

-Niee! Wszystko tylko nie to!- Stefan zaczął szlochać- Zrobię co zechcesz...

W tym samym czasie Raven odkryła, że jest w ciąży. Wiekopomna chwila! Pierwsza płodna hybryda! Przez chwilę zastnawiała się nawet czy nie ejst to godne Nagrody Nobla, ale potem porzuciła rozmyślania. Musiała powiadomić Józka, który w tym czasie razem z Bb odwiedzał posąg Terry

-I tak oto zamineniła się w kamień- rozpłakał się chłopak opowiadając ckliwą historię swojej miłości. Intuicja uznała, ze nadawałaby się ona do programu "Wzruszyła mnie twoj ahistoria" gdyby tylk onie zdjęli go z anteny.

-Phi...ożywić ją to drobbnostką- orzekł Józef budząc nadzieję w oczach chłopaka. Wyciagnął swój zestaw "mały rzeźbiarz", z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał i uderzył dłutem w posą. Kamienna powłoka opadła. Cud! Terra była wolna!

-Terra!- rzucił się na nią Beast-boy. Blondwłosa popatrzyła na niego z pogardą

-Twoim zdaniem jak dłgo miałam tam siedzieć! Czemu nie rozbiłeś kamienia!- darła się na niego jednocześnie robiąc maślane oczy do Józefa- Mój bohaterze!- rzuciła się mu na szyje. Zielonoskóry poczuł przypływ nienawiści.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Od autorki słów kilka:** Pomysł na tą część przyszedł nagle. Gnębi mnie podłe choróbsko, więc nie ręczę za efekt końcowy, mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. Aa i jeszcze jedno. W komentarzu było pytanie dlaczego Stanisława zamieniła się w tygrysa. Otóż nie zamieniła się w niego tylko w obornik, który wypił Coral. A , ze nasz pacyfistycznie nastawiony przyjaciel akurat jest tygrysem odrodziła się w jego ciele._

-Jak mu to powiedzieć? Jak mu to powiedzieć?- zastanawiała się Raven siedząc w fotelu i robiąc na drutach skarpetki dla swojego dziecka. Była w rozterce. USG wykazało, że nosi w sobie pisklę pingwina. A jeśli Józek pomyśli, ze zdradziła go z przedstawicielem tego gatunku? Nigdy jej tego nie wybaczy...co zrobić? Z miłością dotknęła swojego brzucha. Już pokochała swoje maleńkie pisklę.

-Józiu, Ziutek...Józef bęcwale! –krzyknął nie kto inny tylko jego Niezawodna Intuicja

-Czeegoo?- mruknął sennie.

-No bo ja...ja miałam przeczucie...i...-zaczęła niepewnie

-Ty zawsze masz przeczucia- przypomniał jej rozdrażniony. Miał taki piękny sen. Nawet własna Intuicja jest przeciw niemu... – Jakie? –jęknął nieco zdziwiony ciszą jaka zapanowała. To nie było podobne do Intuicji. Ona odkąd pamiętał zawsze gadała, paplała, trajkotała, a w czasach niemowlęcych gaworzyła. Cicho była tylko podczas hibernacji pod lodami na biegunie południowym. – Nooo...Intuiś powiedz coś- poprosił łagodnym, pieszczotliwym tonem. Ale Niezawodna Intuicja milczała. Przeklinając w duchu cały ród kobiecy w swojej rodzinie do siódmego pokolenia wstecz, po którym odziedziczył niezawodną, marudną Intuicje płci żeńskiej wyszedł z pokoju. Przechodząc obok pokoju Raven przystanął zdumiony. Dziewczyna śpiewała. Nie było nikogo, kto doradziłby mu co zrobić, więc wszedł do sypialni dziewczyny. Ta speszona natychmiast urwała i schowała coś za siebie.

-Co tam masz?- zainteresował się patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem godnym studenta akademii medycznej podczas krojenia żaby. Rumieniąc się powoli pokazała mu podręcznik _„Co młoda mama o wychowywaniu pingwinów wiedzieć powinna"_

-Eeee...- zaiste Józef bez Intuicji był żenująco niedomyślny

-Jestem w ciąży. To twoje dziecko...pisklę

-Eeee...-zemdlał

Tymczasem kilka ogrodów zoologicznych odkryło kradzieże aligatorów. Mało tego, ktoś na ich miejsce wsadził pluszowe misie koala zapewne w nadziei, ze nikt nie zauważy zamiany...

A kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej mała, zakapturzona postać zmierzała do następnego Zoo...

-Gdzie jest Beast- boy?- krzyknęła Star przeszukując Wieżę. Chłopaka nie było od rana...

-Wiesz...- zaaferowany Józef biegał w kółko po pokoju. Ocknął się szczęśliwy jak nigdy- Słyszałem, ze dzieciom należy śpiewać to będą szczęśliwe- oznajmił.

-Moje maleństwo musi być szczęśliwe- tupnęła nogą Raven i zaczęła śpiewać

_Płynie Wisła, płynie_

_Po Polskiej krainie, _

_Zobaczyła Kraków _

_Pewnie go nie minie._

_Zobaczyła Kraków_

_Wnet go pokochała,_

_A w dowód miłości _

_Wstęgą opasała_

_Chociaż się schowała_

_W Niepołomskie lasy_

_I do morza wpada, _

_Płynie jak przed czasy._

_3a. Z tamtej strony Wisły_

_Jest Wandy mogiła,_

_Która za swój naród_

_Życie poświęciła._

_4. Nad moją kolebką_

_Matka się schylała _

_I po polsku pacierz_

_Mówić nauczała _

_4a. Płynie Wisła, płynie_

_W biegu się nie zwróci,_

_O Wiśle i Wandzie_

_Krakowiaczek nuci._


End file.
